User blog:RiceMochi/The Third Path: Bishop
Third path: Bishop Judgment: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 18 --- Ability Power 70. Damages 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies with magic damage. Chance to hit 1-3 times. Added effect: 20% to prohibit Unison for 20 seconds.'' Questing': 2/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: It's good for guild battle purposes since blocking the enemy guild's unison pretty much helps in practically any situation - but timing is the key to launching this skill. Damage vs Cooldown -> PVE it's just a no. Mass Refresh: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 15 --- Removes status ailments from all allies.'' Questing': 3/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''0/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: That 10 second difference between this and area refresh is not worth it even though it applies to all allies. Recover and Cure has the same effects with an added heal. As I said, cooldown is everything and 30 seconds just to remove debuffs that will go away by themselves? Update: for this event - mass refresh is seemingly drawing some light into builds and going up the scale a tad bit. Cure: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 12 --- Ability Power 80. Heals 1 ally's HP. Added effect: Removes status ailments.'' Questing': 5/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: YASS GAGA YASSSS Judgment: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 18 --- Ability Power 70. Damages 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies with magic damage. Chance to hit 1-3 times. Added effect: 20% to prohibit Unison for 20 seconds.'' Questing': 2/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: It's good for guild battle purposes since blocking the enemy guild's unison pretty much helps in practically any situation - but timing is the key to launching this skill. Damage vs Cooldown -> PVE it's just a no. Barrier: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 20 --- Reduces damage taken by 1 ally by 30% for 30 seconds.'' Questing': 3/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''3/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: An 'okay' skill especially for GB. This reduces all in-coming damage which beats out defense buffs. For PVE, it has seen better days. Area Cure: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 20 --- Ability Power 70. Heals the HP of 1 ally and its adjacent allies.'' Questing': 3/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''1/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: Meh... the cooldown and cost... by the time you have enough cost - it's just not worth it. With haste though, it's still a maybe were you expecting a positive remark? Passive skills: Increases Protect abilities by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. Increases MDEF of clothing gear by 8% Increases debuff resistance by 15%. nodes - 10% and 5% Increases damage for Judgment by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. Category:Blog posts Category:Cleric Guides